It's A Good Thing You're Cute
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: When Glenn get's kidnapped, the gangster wannabes drug him. Poor Daryl :P One-shot. SLASH! GlennXDaryl. Please review.


The Latino bastard made it clear that they weren't going to give Glenn back until after they received that bag of guns. They were going to do whatever it takes to get that Asian kid back. So they gave in and decided to give them little wanna be gangsters the bad of guns. "G", the leader of the group, seemed please once he got his bag. He even allowed them to keep a few guns.

"Bring out the kid!" G yelled at his 'homies'. The garage door opened and a big fat guy walked out holding Glenn by the arm.

"Hey guys." Glenn laughed. They all looked at him confused.

"Yeah, uh...about him. We may have drugged him to get him to stop screaming." G said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Rick yelled.

Daryl just rolled his eyes. "Oh great."

T-Dog sighed. "Is it bad?"

"Nah, he's just a little high that's all." G said.

Rick reached over and grabbed Glenn by the arm.

"Thanks." He said and dragged him away from those pricks.

"BUY G!" Glenn yelled, waving.

"How you feeling, Glenn?" T-Dog asked?

"I'm okay!" Glenn shouted with excitement. He started busting out laughing and fell to the ground. "I can't feel my feet though, I don't think I can walk. Uh oh!"

Rick kneeled down in front of him. "Glenn, what did they give you?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know...some kind of pills." Glenn sighed. He motioned for Rick to come closer. Rick leaned in to hear what Glenn had to tell him. "I can hear my hair growing."

"Alright, the kid is fried! Baked! High as a fucking kite!" Daryl said. He put his hands under Glenn's arms and lifted him up. Glenn just simply tipped forward and landed into Daryl's arms, laughing.

"I can't walk! My legs feel like noodles! NOODLES!" Glenn yelled. Daryl sighed and dropped him.

"I say we leave him." Daryl said.

"Tell me you aren't serious." Rick glared.

"If we take him threw the streets like this, he's going to attract walkers. Then all our asses are screwed!" Daryl argued.

"We'll be fine, if he gets to be too much then I know a way to make people pass out." Rick explained. "But for right now...you gotta carry him."

"WHY ME? Why not the nigger?" Daryl was serious. Glenn lightly smacked him on the face.

"THAT...is a BAD WORD!" He said, poiting his finger at Daryl.

Daryl should of got mad at him. It didn't matter that the kid was high. He just smacked him in the face! But seeing his with an angry pouty face and his finger pointing at him, it was the cutest thing Daryl has ever seen. He would let that slide.

"Carry him." T-Dog said. "You white trash."

"WOAH!" Glenn yelled as he felt himself being lifted up by Daryl and swung over the shoulder. His face was directly in Daryl's ass. He went wide eyed.

"Don't...you...dare...fart!" Glenn warned. Daryl just smirked.

"Don't do it like that." Rick sighed.

Daryl shifted Glenn so he was now giving him a piggy back ride. Glenn started bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Weeeee!" He squealed. He hugged Daryl around the neck. "My night and shining armor."

"Oh gross!" Daryl scowled. Though, he really didn't mind. He would be the kid's night and shining armor any day. Just...maybe not dressed in armor...most likely camo.

* * *

As they entered the city, Glenn was being suprisingly quiet. He looked around, wide eyed, searching for walkers.

"You're really killing my back, kid." Daryl whispered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Glenn yelled.

So much for being quiet. A walker that was sitting in a car got out and she started walking towards them.

"Ewwwwwwww. She is ugly." Glenn said.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh.

A few more started to come out.

"AHHHH! RUN!" Glenn yelled and smacked Daryl upside the head.

"Before we do." T-Dog said. He turned to Rick. "Make him pass out, before he makes more come."

Rick walked up and pinched Glenn in the side of the neck. Glenn's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head collapsed on Daryl's shoulder. T-Dog and Daryl looked at Rick wide eyed.

"Pressure point." Rick said.

* * *

They made it threw the rest of the city without getting attention from any more walkers. Glenn was still peacefully asleep...drooling on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl's back was getting cramped so he carried Glenn from the front. Arms wrapped around Daryl's neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Glenn's eyes began to flutter and he opened them.

"What the flying fuck happened?" He asked. They all stopped.

"Are you still high?" Rick asked. Glenn buried his head in Daryl's neck.

"No." He muttered.

"Can you walk?" T-Dog asked.

Daryl set Glenn down. Glenn took one step forward and fell.

"Apparently not!" He yelled into the dirt. Daryl sighed and picked him back up, this time carrying him bridal style.

They made it back to the truck and Daryl hopped in the back with Glenn. T-Dog and Rick sat up front. To Daryl's surprise, even as he sat down in the truck, he had not removed Glenn from his arms. He thought the kid was annoying when he was sober...but when he was on drugs, that made things 100% worse. He looked down and saw that Glenn was staring up at him like a little puppy. Daryl ran his hand through Glenn's silky black hair.

"You know, it's a good thing you're cute." Daryl said. Glenn blushed and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

* * *

**Hehe was is cute? :D**

**WTF did they give to Glenn? lol**

**I have another GlennXDaryl slash and it's more serious then this one. It has a sex scene ;) Please go read it and review it And please review this story too! I get frusterated when people like my stories but don't review them haha.**


End file.
